Kyril Shatterstone
Kyril Shatterstone was a human male fighter and one of the Heroes of Unity in the first Emeron campaign. Background Kyril Shatterstone was found on the road among his dead parents as an infant by the famed dwarven smith Duncan Shatterstone while on his way back from a business trip to Emeron. Duncan and his wife Thraya had long wanted children but were not able to conceive. Duncan took the child home to the Dwarven Mountains and wrote to the Emeronian authorities stating they had him should any next of kin inquire, but no response ever came. Duncan and Thraya named the boy Kyril and raised him as their own. They taught him the ways of smithing and combat, as they would any dwarf child. Kyril proved a large lad, growing tall and strong. He was not nearly as skilled at the forge as his father, but he took well to the lessons of combat. Eventually, however, he wished to stake out in the world and live among his own kind to see what they were like. Adventuring Career Kyril traveled to Emeron City to look for work and adventure, eventually being hired in 1072 by the Great White Wizard Dillman for a mundane mission alongside a number of other adventurers who would go on to become the Heroes of Unity. Along with the rest of the Heroes of Unity Kyril took part in defeating the attempted coup of Notil Avantes, the self described "Kingpriest" of Akana, and restoring Prince Lurin Talsar XVI to power. He was also key in uncovering the efforts of followers of Baraxus to bring back Imyan the Invincible, one of the Emeron the Conqueror's most brutal lieutenants, as an undead being and re-conquer the Kingdom. Kyril worked with the Heroes to uncover the conspirators and secret agents of Baraxus in the Principalities of Emeron and Rupmon and to amass allies to face the massive army of undead and humans in the Principality of Imyan. The Brewmaster's Beerstien After gathering a great deal of coin on their adventurers Kyril and his adventuring companions Beastnut and Russel Cormack struck upon the idea to open a tavern in Emeron City. Beastnut was a skilled brewer, Russel was a talented chef, and Kyril had the mental focus to run the business and the connections to convince some of his clansmen to move to Emeron City to help construct and operate the enterprise. Along with the addition of Kyril's clansman Klaron Shatterstone to help manage the tavern the business proved to be a near immediate success and has far outlived all three original founders. The Battle of Unity While Kyril did not participate in many of the adventures of the Heroes of Unity after opening the Brewmaster's Beerstien, when his old companions readied for war, he did not hesitate to against take up his axe and armor and go to help them, fighting with distinction in the war and helping to slay the undead Imyan the Invincible alongside his comrades. After the Battle of Unity After the battle he returned to the Brewmaster's Beerstien and operated his business, often working closely with Trista Ravenlark by offering information overheard in bar and occasionally taking up his axe to help her smash heads in her efforts to reshape the underworld of Emeron City into something less brutal. Kyril died at the age of 70 of old age. Personality and Abilities Kyril was a human raised by dwarves, and he took on many of their characteristics such as a love of hard work and hard drink as well as a fairly blunt and straightforward personality. He was a large and powerful warrior, often devastating his enemies with his magical greataxe, Harold. In spite of his gruff exterior Kyril was kindhearted, often assisting the needy in Emeron City and giving leftover food from his tavern to the hungry. His ire was massive when lied to or mistreated though, or when people were mistreated. It was on those occasions that he often had to be restrained from fetching Harold to mete out what he saw as justice. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:PC